


The owl and the peacock

by Zygos_Rex_Avem



Category: Labyrinth (1986), The world of Plumaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygos_Rex_Avem/pseuds/Zygos_Rex_Avem
Summary: (Separate from the other fics) after Zygos ends up wishing her fledgling brother away she meets a strange plumarian-like man claiming to be the king of the goblins





	1. Chapter 1

Zygos was angry, her feline eyes flashed flaming orange as her brother Adrebak screeched beacause of a nightmare, she lived her brother and would raise him to be a powerful Mage and a fearsome hunter. If only her father Horus had never been banished to the dead forest, he was the only one who could calm the most fearsome of beasts. So she did the only thing she could think of, concentrating all of her will power into a powerful roar "whatever power lies out in other worlds take this foul beast of a plumarian far away from this land". she didn't expect it to work but out of the corner of her eye she saw something move, and another, and another when suddenly the peacock-like screeches of Adrebak stopped and a strange creature flew into the room through an open window onto a bookshelf. It looked a lot like a plumarian if a plumarian was a foot tall and had its wings on its shoulders instead of arms, she took one more glance at the nest where her brother was and noticed he was gone. Turning her head to look at the strange creature only to realise there was a human standing before her "okay this is different" he spoke in a low raspy voice "who and what are you and where is Adrebak" Zygos demanded revealing her long claws from the sleeves of her long black robe "I am jareth the goblin king now what are you little birdy" this angered Zygos being called a bird was an awful insult to a plumarian she struck out her claws raking against the left side of the kings face slicing is eye. He took a step back clutching his face with one hand and with the other he took out a crystal ball and snarled "for what you have done I banish you to my labyrinth if you can solve it you can have your um brother back but if you fail by the 13th hour you and your brother will be turned into goblins and spend eternity underground" he removed his hand from his face revealing a dialated pupil and waved it coungering an elegant clock with 13 numbers. Zygos felt the wind rushing around her and opened her eyes to a huge reddish brown wall.


	2. The enterance to the labyrinth

Zygos got up and wondered what to do, she decided to walk along the wall until she found a dwarf wondering around "hello" Zygos asked "how do I get into the castle in this labyrinth" the dwarf looked around and jumped back "what does jareth think he's doing now" he asked "I'm looking for the way into the labyrinth as my wings tire easily" "just over there "the dwarf mentioned pointing at a large wooden door "thank you and by the way what's your name" "hoggle" the dwarf replied "Zygos" she replied and went on her way

Sorry for the very short chapter. Please leave feedback the next chapter should be longer


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth sulked in his castle for hours after learning that his eye was scarred and the pupil would be permanently dilalated. However one thing kept him occupied, finding out what the strange creature the baby he had been wished was very difficult as the thing was very aggressive, no doubt learned from his sister. Just then a goblin came in to his room "Your majesty, the child can fly" these words startled The king "tie its wings" he ordered "and muzzle it too" "we would sire if it would stop using such powerful magic" now that intrigued Jareth "take me to it" he ordered the lessser goblin. A few minutes later when the king entered the room the child was hanging upside down on one of the rafters making lime green sparks flash from its clawed hands and strike the goblins that were trying to catch it. "The king has arrived" said the goblin that escorted him to the room Jareth clicked his fingers and two leather straps appeared in his hand, he clicked his fingers again and the ball of feathers flew onto his arm he could now admire the beauty of the fledgling long feathers with eye symbols on decorated his head and two powerful wings on its back he took this moment and grabbed its long beak fastening one of the leather straps around its beak. Once that was done he grabbed a pair of rusty shears and cut the ends off the feathers on its wings "there you shake make a lovely heir to the throne" he cooed the baby replied by growling at him "take it to an appropriately furnished room, and guard it carefully" he ordered and transformed into a barn owl exiting the building through a window


End file.
